Deflection fittings for seat belts are known in very different embodiments.
In the known deflection fittings there is the problem that, in the case of oblique load, the respective seat belt is folded up in the lateral regions, is thickened as a result and may cause a blockage upstream of the deflection fitting and within the deflection fitting, so that the seat belt is no longer able to be pulled correctly through the deflection fitting. This problem is critical, in particular, in inflatable seat belts.
A deflection fitting is disclosed, for example, in DE 100 56 127 A1. That deflection fitting consists of a belt guide enclosing the seat belt and a pivot bearing. The belt guide is pivotably mounted about said pivot bearing parallel to the direction of passage of the belt. So that the belt guide may be easily adjusted, even in the case of greater angular deviations of the strands, the belt guide consists of two chain links which in each case are pivotable independently of one another in the pivot bearing and which are arranged at a small distance from one another in the direction of passage of the belt. Such a deflection fitting is relatively costly and also is not suitable for inflatable seat belts.
Moreover, a belt deflector is disclosed in DE 10 2013 001 606 A1 which is also pivotably mounted, wherein the edge regions of the guide slot are enlarged to form radius-type widenings. So that the belt strap is not damaged, a resilient insert made of plastics material is arranged in the through-passage region. That insert is intended to serve for protecting the belt edges. However, such a belt deflector is not suitable for inflatable seat belts and the problems associated therewith.